dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Know What You Did Last Competition
"I Know What You Did Last Competition" is the sixteenth episode of season two. It first aired on June 19, 2012. Synopsis Melissa faces a cheating scandal, Kelly's daughters are put on probation, Mackenzie wins her first crown, and the girls compete against two crack teams aiming for them at a contest in Michigan. Competition Attended Energy in Waterford, Michiganhttp://www.energyndc.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Competition-Results-for-Waterford.pdf on April 28-29, 2012.http://www.energyndc.com/competitions/regionals/detroit-michigan-2 Weekly Dances Summary The pyramid begins with Brooke and Paige put on probation for their mother's actions. Chloe is next on the bottom for Melissa ratting her out for going to a movie. Abby says they are returning to Energy Dance and that two studios were coming to specifically defeat them. Nia and Mackenzie are assigned solos; Maddie is also given a solo, Abby explaining it is an old routine about Helen Keller that, which was undefeated in the past. Maddie and Chloe have a duet, and there is a huge spoon prop for the group dance, which is called "Silver Spoons." Abby meets with Kelly and shows her the contract, which shows how close Kelly is to possibly getting her girls expelled. Holly brings up the situation with Abby somehow learning that Chloe went to the movies after her doctor's appointment instead of back to the studio. Melissa admits telling Abby, but says that she was angry at that moment. The argument shifts to the troubles with Maddie's music the previous week. Some of the moms believe that Abby purposely screwed with Maddie's music and told her to keep dancing if the music skipped. Melissa confronts Abby on this issue and Abby says that she would never do something like that. The spoon prop is quickly replaced because not is it too big, but too heavy. The costumes for the dance come with two blue dresses, two pink, and one green. Originally, Chloe and Maddie are in the blue, Nia and Brooke in pink, and Paige in green, which fits her. Abby, however, thought it looked odd and told Chloe and Paige to switch costumes because Chloe was the first with the spoon and it would make more sense for Chloe to have the odd costume out. It is soon revealed that the green dress is too small on Chloe and the pink is too big on Paige. Chloe, wanting Paige to stand out, really wants to give her the green dress. At the competition, Abby praises Chloe and Maddie's duet performance, saying it was the best they have ever danced, and hugs them in congratulations in the dressing room. Abby also thinks the group dance was light, pretty, and a breath of fresh air. At awards, both the duet and the group dance finish second. Back in the dressing room, Abby erupts in anger, while Christi and Kelly aggravate Melissa by cracking jokes about the possibility of music skipping once again. Maddie and Nia perform their solos. Abby warns Mackenzie not to leave the stage before performing her entire solo this week; her performance goes well, and Melissa says this is the first time her daughter has made her cry like this. At awards, Mackenzie wins first and the title Miss Energy, making Mackenzie and her mom tickled at her first crown. Nia places ninth, while Maddie finishes fourth. Kelly confronts Abby, upset over switching Paige's dress. Abby shoots down the accusations of Maddie's music, and Melissa is happy that the accusations were finally down for good. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Nia, Mackenzie **Chloe, Brooke (probation), Paige (probation) *Chloe and Maddie's duet "Inside of Me" has been performed earlier than this episode. It was performed at the Starbound competition the team attended this season in episode five, but it was not shown on Dance Moms. It was also performed at a JUMP Dance Competition.http://jumptour.com/results.php?id=80 *Mackenzie won her first crown with her "Daisy Chains" solo. She later re-performed the solo in The Smoke Before the Fire. *Brooke and Paige are the third and fourth dancers to be put on probation, the first being Kendall and the second being Payton. *The music from the group dance was used in The Sims 3, under the name "Consumerism Simplified".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-sFs43LM1s *Kendall was also featured in the number "Silver Spoons." She was seen in a picture with Nia wearing the second green costume. Chloe was originally wearing the blue dress. They competed the number with Kendall and Paige wearing green, also the girls originally were wearing ballet slippers and pink ballet tights. *Maddie is wearing the same costume and same makeup that she wore for her "Disappear" solo in Season 1.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9OrBMhSaNI *Paige was actually eleven at the time of this episode. *When Abby is scolding the team in the dressing room after second place finishes by the group and duet, Kelly twice casually grabs at Chloe from behind; both times, Chloe spins around defensively, like she's suffering from undesired pranks. Image Gallery S02-E16 13-51.jpg S02-E16 16-16.jpg S02-E16 20-18.jpg S02-E16 22-48.jpg S02-E16 23-49.jpg S02-E16 25-01.jpg S02-E16 25-05.jpg S02-E16 25-30.jpg S02-E16 26-41.jpg S02-E16 27-34.jpg S02-E16 27-48.jpg S02-E16 28-13.jpg S02-E16 30-51.jpg S02-E16 31-45.jpg S02-E16 32-38.jpg S02-E16 32-56.jpg S02-E16 33-13.jpg S02-E16 33-24.jpg S02-E16 34-10.jpg S02-E16 35-25.jpg S02-E16 36-49.jpg S02-E16 37-00.jpg S02-E16 37-47.jpg S02-E16 37-49.jpg Video Gallery References *Official Results (pdf) Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Duets Category:No Trios Category:Mackenzie Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Nia Solos Category:Ballet Category:Lyrical Category:Acro Category:Contemporary Category:Energy Category:Waterford Category:Michigan Category:April Competitions Category:1st Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins Category:4th Place Wins Category:9th Place Wins